


The Cold Surface

by initium_vitae_et_mortis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Gavin Reed, Angst, Does Nines know that he is scary?, Insecure Gavin Reed, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Nines, Rude Gavin Reed, Scary Nines, enemies to what?, so much emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initium_vitae_et_mortis/pseuds/initium_vitae_et_mortis
Summary: Gavin Reed never knew when to stop, that's why trouble keeps finding him.





	1. How did the night end so badly?

Gavin Reed never knew when to stop, that's why trouble keeps finding him. 

The scar on his nose from his youth should be a reminder of this, or many injuries on his body during the duties. He had very few friends in the precinct because his unstoppable mouth. Maybe he should stop and think sometimes in his life and give up his habit. He hadn't changed, he was the same as his youth.

While he was sitting in a bar chair, he couldn't stop his mouth against the huge man in front of him. Of course, he could blame the cheap drinks that he drank. Because of they, he is feeling nauseous and he could throw up at any time. He had to make someone pay for it. But instead that guy, he paid himself; with the bruise in his eye and bleeding wound in his hand.

"Shit, when I get home, I gotta take care that wound." He spoke to himself.

He started looking for his car on the empty street with his good eye. He couldn't keep the other eye open because it hurt and beside that, his stomach feels like shit. 

It didn't take him long to find the car. He started walking towards his car. As he walked into the car, he put his hand in his leather jacket pocket and searched for the car key, which should be right next to the house key. He stopped walking with what he noticed and looked at the key he had pulled out of his pocket. Yeah, the car key was here, but where was the house key?

Fuck, he left it in the precinct. He got into his car with curses and stepped on the gas, at least he'd take care of his wound at the precinct.

*****

He took a deep breath as he stepped into the precinct. There was no sound there. Probably everyone was at home, so he wouldn't have to deal with anyone. Thinking the dim light was not enough, he walked to the lights to turn it on. 

Before he can do that, sudden sound made the detective jump.

"Detective Reed, what are you doing here in this hour?" He turned his head to the direction of the sound, trying to calm his beating heart. Connor's eyes shone with curiosity as the yellow led on the temple lit in the dim light.

"This is none of your business dipshit, get lost." Against his words, Connor sighed and lit the lights. With what he saw, his eyebrows rose and he reached out worriedly for Gavin.

"Detective, what happened to your face?" When his gaze noticed the wound in his hand, he continued to speak, raising his voice. "And your hand?!"

Gavin stepped back to avoid his touching. After Connor beat him that day in the archive room, Gavin didn't want Connor to touch him. He didn't even want to stay in the same room. 

Gavin grunted with anger. "I said what I said, get lost!"

A wave of sorrow passed through Connor's eyes. Gavin knew, that's all fake, artifical. Connor shifted his gaze to the back of  Gavin's. Connor's led blinked red a few times after back to yellow. 

"Alright, Detective Reed. I'm gonna leave. But before that please let me get you the first aid kit." 

After Connor's words, Gavin considered his options. Gavin could find his keys and rest while Connor brought him his first aid kit. When he reached his decision, he nods. Without a sound, he headed towards his desk and slowly sat down on his seat.

He felt like his whole body was on fire. He began to massage with fingers his aching head, hoping to reduce pain. He called Connor while he continued the massage.

"Bring that first-aid kit, I want to get it done and leave as soon as possible."

"Understood, Detective Reed. please wait me here." Connor drove away before Gavin opened his mouth again.

He continued to rub his head at a tighter pace. He lowered one of his hands, which massaged his head, into his nauseous stomach and began to massage it too. 

How did the night end so badly? 

Gavin frowned angrily. Stupid tincan, now Gavin had to wait for him to bring him a first-aid kit.

He looked over his desk. When he remembered leaving his keys here, he opened his drawer. 

Yes, here they are. 

After putting the keys in his pocket, he looked at the clock, it was past midnight. While thinking what he gotta do now he turned his eyes to break room, maybe he can eat something till prick got back. So maybe his nausea would stops.

When he heard the rumbling of his stomach, he realized his decision was right, he had not eaten for a long time. He put his hands in his pockets and searched for his coins. Maybe he could get something from the vending machine in the break room. He held his coins tightly in his hand and started to go to the break room. 

After he entered, he sent his coins to the vending machine's coin entry with hurry. While he was waiting for his chips, he glanced through the precinct. Where was that plastic? 

He felt his nerves spread through his entire body and while unpacked his chips, he slowly started moving in the direction that Connor was headed.

Gavin was lucky that there was not much light in the corridors because the night time, so he could move without disturbing his eyes. Every officer in the precinct was at home, except him and Connor. Prick is here probably to look at the case files. Why else would he be here at this time of night? 

He dipped his hands into the chips package and threw the chips into his mouth. The spicy taste of the chips made his mouth watered. When he remembered his stomach, he slowed his eating.

He continued to move for a while, till he heard voices coming through a room he passed. What the hell is this, that prick was lingering in the empty room instead of bringing Gavin a first aid kit. While him doing that, Gavin was waiting him like a fool, he shouldn't trusted him! 

As he was about to go inside the room to scold Connor, he heard another sound. Gavin raised his eyebrows with suspicion, who else could be in the department at this time of night? What was Connor up to? He put his ear to the door and started listening. He heard Connor's voice.

"I understand, but you gotta stay here until morning. You can't come home with me right now." For a few seconds there was a silence, and then a deep voice was heard.

"You're afraid of how they'll behave when I tell them my main purpose? I'm a killing machine, Connor, that's true. But there's a reason for me to come to you, and that's not killing you. If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now." Gavin felt his blood freeze, what was Connor hiding behind the door? He tried to control his accelerating breath.

"I know why you came to me. You think I'm the only one who can help."

"Yes, It is true." Gavin heard a sigh.

What should he do now? Connor was hiding something dangerous, Gavin couldn't just ignore this 'killing machine' in the department. He knew it was dangerous, even though he didn't know what was behind the door. 

When he put his hand where his gun should be, he realized he had no gun with him. He whimpered helplessly, He knew he couldn't fight the android and other thing without his gun, he had to leave before seen by them.

As he tried to clear his thoughts, he noticed that the voices in the room gone silent. Fuck, why did they stop talking? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

The door suddenly opened as he tried hurriedly lifted his body from the door he was leaning against. He started to fell until his body quickly slam into another body and then big hands grabbed his arms. 

Fuck, what would he do now!

He began to struggle between the hands holding his arms. Between the struggles, he heard the worried footsteps reaching him. 

"Detective, you need to calm down!"  
Connor's voice made it worse instead of calming him down. 

He tried to kick the person holding him, but it didn't help Gavin. After a few unsuccesful attempts the person who held him should have run out of patience because his back hit the wall hard and he just gasped. 

"Stop." Mechanical and cold sound froze his entire body. Gavin focused on his own breathing, everyone in the room was silent. He focused on the color of what the other person was wearing to prevent a rising panic attack. White. White is good. What color is dressed in it, black. White. Black. White. Black... 

His breath was beginning to return to normal. Why wasn't anyone doing anything? What are they waiting for?

He began to shift his gaze from the other's jacket, trying to regain his courage. A strong jaw, then a characteristic nose, came into his view. When Gavin saw the last detail, he felt his nausea rise; grey eyes.

No. This should be a joke, no. 

He must have been hallucinating because of the cheap drink, or a nightmare! Gavin couldn't take another one, that's impossible. He wanted it to be a nightmare. 

As if everything else wasn't bad enough, he realized that he couldn't handle his nausea any more when something else stuck in his eye. On the white jacket, there was a model number, RK900. Upgraded Connor. Higher model. Stronger and more cruel. 

Gavin felt the hands in his arms tightened like a warning. 

He looked up at the grey eyes that the source of his fear, with his last remaining strenght; the ice gray eyes were carefully staring at him.

He couldn't look away, his heart was beating like a drum in his ears. 

"Hello, Detective Reed." 

That was the last drop. He couldn't stand anymore. So he stopped holding himself and vomited everything in his stomach on the android in front of him.


	2. I thought it was a nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin didn't know that nightmares could exist in real life.

Gavin always thought he'd live longer. Maybe another five years, but still longer than now. Right now, he didn't know if the android in front of him would leave Gavin alive. 

The hands on his arms suddenly disappeared and Gavin fell to the floor. As a result of the fall, the chips package, which was held firmly in his hand, fell to the floor and the chips were scattered on the floor. 

When he heard the Android growl, he made sure he couldn't survive.

"YOU. DİDN'T. DO. THAT." It was obvious from the voice of Android that the thing was very angry with Gavin.

Gavin promised to himself he'd never, ever drink again if he lived while he wiped his sweaty forehead with his non-wound hand, trying to regulate his breath.

In response to his failure to answer, he heard an animal grumble. Connor intervened between them as the terminator in front of him was about to attack Gavin.

Connor's voice, trying to stay calm, echoed in the room. "Calm down Nines. Don't you see Gavin didn't do this on purpose." 

Frightened, Gavin shifted his eyes to the faces of the androids. The other thing was staring at him as he's stood against Connor's back. Gavin's shiver passed through his own spine, feeling like a sheep among the wolves. He had to pull himself together and get out of here as soon as possible. 

Android slowly took off his jacket and began to wipe out the vomit on it's black shirt with jacket. During this time, it never kept it's gray eyes apart from Gavin.

Gavin's quick breaths echoed in the room. Connor turned to Gavin and examined him. Gavin relaxed for a moment as his eyes crossed with Connor, At least this prick didn't look like it was gonna kill him. When Connor reached out to him, his thoughts could not stop him from fear.

"Here, Detective Reed. Let me help you." Without waiting for Gavin to reach out, it pulled him from his arm and raised him on his feet.

Detective turned his eyes first to Connor, then to the other Connor and finally to the door on his right. He wasn't stupid man, he knew that if these androids intended to harm him, he'd be stopped before his hand reached for the door handle. He closed his eyes and tried to gather his thoughts. 

The only chance of escape was to beg for mercy.

When Gavin opened his eyes, he focused his eyes on warm brown eyes instead of ice grays. He was sure he wouldn't find his mercy in the grays. He tried to voice the words in his sore throat. "I-ı wanna g...go home..." 

He watched Connor's eyes swing between surprise, confusion and pity. Gavin's hope disappeared when two android kept they silence.

Maybe he should have changed his tactic? He decided to implement the other idea he had in mind. "Your supercomputer brains must know that if you do me any harm, you won't get away with it, you're not fools."

When it heard Gavin's words, the android hissed. "But you are stupid enough to listen to our conversation without permission!"

Gavin frowned upon it's words. He opened his mouth to answer, but his situation came to mind and he decided to shut up. 

In fact, they could've killed Gavin and escaped without a trace. After all, they were androids; flawless, mechanical creatures. 

Gavin hoped they didn't think so. He closed his eyes and began begging in his mind; please, just let me go. 

When the sound of the door filled his ears, he could not prevent the growing hope within him.

He turned his eyes to the opened door, while Connor's voice filled his ears. "You can go, Detective."

At Connor's words, Gavin wiped his sweating hands excitedly. He began to walk out the door, walking back with his face facing them, without giving up the measure. 

They made no move to stop Gavin. 

For the last time, he looked into the ice eyes and began to turn around, proceed to the exit as quickly as possible.

Thanks to God, he was feeling better because he vomited and he could move faster. 

" Detective, don't forget to look at your wound and your bruise when you get home!" his last call before leaving the precinct. 

He couldn't get out of his uneasiness until he entered his car and locked the doors; it was as if they were going to come after him and hunt him. 

Okay, maybe he shouldn't have been so scared. Maybe other people would laugh if he told someone else how scared he was. 

But the others didn't see what Connor could do. How far it can go in the interrogation room, how good it's manipulation skills are, or how he can harm the people around him for his own purposes. He saw in the archive room that day that Connor wasn't human, and it'll never be.

He didn't believe androids could feel because of all this. These were all perfect imitations of reality. 

As soon as Gavin's mind came about how dangerous the androids were, he shook his thoughts and threw his hand into the compartment where the gun was, and his gun was here. 

If he had foreseen what had just happened, he'd have taken his gun with him...

Suddenly his eye reached his own wounded hand; the blood had dried up, but it still looked a bit bad. However, there was no need for stitches. Luckily, that terminator didn't hurt his hand. He laughed bitterly to himself. Of course he was lucky, or could he get out of that room tonight? 

He turned his eyes to the mirror and examined the bruise in his eye; his color darkened more and his eye was bloody. 

He didn't look bad. Luckily, the gray-eyed android didn't have the opportunity to attack Gavin, or Gavin could be thankful for what he is now. 

He started the car, shaking his head.

When Gavin quickly left the building's parking lot in the garden, he didn't see the silhouette watching the car through the precinct's window from the beginning.

*****

When he entered the house, he hung his jacket and stretched towards the kitchen. He tried to relieve his aching body by stretching and headed for the refrigerator, his stomach still empty due to the chips he could not eat. 

He put the pasta from yesterday in the microwave. While the pasta was warming, he went to the bathroom and took his first aid kit. To prevent the wound from catching germs, he first applied tendurdiode and then cream, and after bandaging, he applied cream to the bruise in his eye and put the first aid kit back into place.

When he heard the microwave, he took his food out and put it on the table.

It didn't take him long to finish his meal. After putting the dishes in the sink and brushing his teeth in the bathroom, he headed to the bedroom. After putting her phone next to the bed, he undressed and entered the bed only with the boxer. 

He waited for a long time by changing positions. He could not sleep although his entire body signaled fatigue.

He turned his eyes at the clock, four hours before he went to work. If he didn't want to fall asleep at work in the morning, he should be asleep. He's already wasted enough time. 

When he realized that he couldn't sleep for a while, he took sleeping pills from the drawer and threw them into his mouth with water, finally dropping himself into the sweet arms of sleep. 

He dreamed a pair of gray eyes staring at his soul.

*****

A loud noise was heard from far away. He whined and pressed the pillow over his head. He gave a sigh of relief when the sound stopped. When the voice began to be heard again, Gavin realized that he had no chance of escape. He whimpered and tried to open his eyes. Sudden sunlight into his eyes caused them to squint. He tried to rub his eyes with his fingers, but he hissed with pain; right, his eye was bruised. 

The third time the sound was filled in his ears, he realized the sound came from the phone. He couldn't stop his grumbling as he reached for the phone angrily. He picked up the phone and turned off the alarm. He wad rested a little, but still felt tired. 

After throwing phone to bed, he headed to bathroom, had to take shower without leaving.

After getting out of the bath, he put a cream on his hand and bandaged it again. When he checked the bruise in his eye, he decided it wasn't as bad as the night. Still, he knew that he would be subjected to Tina's questions. Actually it wasn't that hard. Just yest-

Suddenly, what happened yesterday was filled with his mind; Precinct, plastic prick, the thing... 

He stared at himself in the mirror, could everything be a nightmare? 

Yeah, it was definitely a nightmare, it wasn't possible to be real. Probably yesterday's drink didn't just affect his stomach, but his head. That's exactly what happened! 

He tried to convince himself and headed to his room to get dressed, yet he couldn't cast doubt on himself.

*****

When Gavin entered the precinct, he took care to keep his head down because he did not want to be questioned by unknown people. 

The moment Gavin walked to his desk, Gavin froze with a hand clinging to his arm.

"Gavin, what happened to your face?" Gavin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was just Tina. He gently rescued his arm from the owner of the hand and turned to worried eyes.

"I'm okay Tina. It was just a bar fight." He tried to smile to increase the effect of his words. 

Tina frowned as though she was not convinced. After a while, when the she's eyes slipped into Gavin's hand, she looked into Gavin's eyes, asking for explanation. 

Gavin rolled his eyes. "That too from the bar fight. Then they threw me out anyway." 

She nodded disapprovingly. Gavin knew that Tina had always opposed this. She was always polite and caring, which is the opposite of Gavin. Even Gavin is surprised at sometimes how they could get along so well.

"I hope you bandaged it carefully..."

After Tina's words, Gavin's mind shifted to a nightmare he had yesterday. Could it be a real?

He looked up at the department, hesitating. The windows of Fowler's room were blacked out, he probably had a meeting. There was nothing missing, everything seemed normal. the puppy-eyed plastic son of a bitch was in place and it was looking at something normally from the computer. 

Gavin shifted his eyes, not wanting to look at Connor any more, then his eyes crossed with Hank and Gavin bowed his head immediately. Right now he didn't want to mess with that old drunk making fun of Gavin's bruise.

"Gavin?" 

He answered with a deep relief. "Yeah, I did it at home."

Thanks Jesus, it was all nightmare.

Tina will be convinced this time that she grinned. "Okay, I have to go now. Good works." 

"Yeah yeah, you too." 

Gavin waved at Tina and sat down at his desk. He had a lot of work to do. 

He glanced through the case files. There were many cases involving androids. 

It's true, since the revolotion, androids have earned rights like humans; they could go to jail, they could buy a house ... 

They could even get married thanks to the new law. 

It seemed like a joke to Gavin. A machine had the same rights as a human being. 

All they did was suddenly appear and take people's jobs away, while people gave them equal rights in return. 

That was ridiculous. 

Gavin snapped his fingers and clicked on a case that interested him, he had to start somewhere.

After trying to focus on computer countless times in half an hour, he murmured. "I can't take it anymore without coffee." 

If he didn't really get coffee, he could have fallen asleep. If Fowler caught him sleeping, that could have resulted in a warning. 

Gavin shouldn't have another warning in his copious case. 

He got up and headed for the break room. His eyes flashed happily when he saw the coffee machine. 

He liked coffee more than 99.9% of the people in the precinct, at least coffee helped him. 

When he pressed the coffee machine, he saw the red light on, and his happy mode turned into anger; the coffee was over. 

Gavin hit the counter angrily. If they finished the coffee, why didn't they put in a new one!

He opened the lid on the top cabinet, praying for a spare coffee package in the department. 

Apparently, life was trying to make everything difficult today. 

Yes, there was coffee, but on the top shelf. 

He tried to catch the end of the package with his hand but failed. 

He decided to try his second time at his fingertips.

With his other hand, he got support from the counter and rose at his toes, still not reaching. 

He snarled and hit the counter again. "Who the fuck put it there!" 

Okay, maybe Gavin wasn't a short person. He was the height of a normal man. Still, he couldn't stop thinking that he wouldn't fall into this situation if he was 5 inches taller.

No, he wouldn't be upset. He could have that coffee. 

"C'mon, you can do it." 

He rose again at his toes and jumped. When the hand hit the package, the package fell to the ground before he could handle it. 

"Fuck." He stepped back to pick up the coffee and leaned over to the floor, and at that moment felt his lower back hit something hard.

What. To. Fuck? 

Gavin grabbed the coffee package and quickly turned around. With what he saw, the coffee almost fell back down. 

Oh no...

The dangerous twinkling of ice eyes was focused on Gavin. 

That thing slowly began to check Gavin's body with his eyes.

After staring at Gavin's entire body, it opened it's fake mouth. "It's inspiring how stubborn you are to get a coffee." 

Gavin felt his breath catch his throat with what he noticed; what he remembered was not a nightmare. 

The android in front of him didn't see Gavin's condition or he didn't care about the fear in Gavin's eyes. As it stood in Gavin's personal space, it continued to speak mechanically. "I hope you are showing this determination as a detective too." 

Gavin tried to comfort himself as he felt a drop of sweat gliding through his neck. 

Calm down Gavin, there's a lot of people outside these walls. This machine can't do anything to you here.

Or can it?

Nevertheless, the absence of anyone in the break room was one of the reasons that prevented him from calming down.

"Also..." Gavin froze when he felt the thing's hand grab his own hand. 

Android loosened Gavin's fingers with it's hand and took the coffee package from Gavin's hand with the other hand. 

"Drinking coffee after yesterday's accident just makes your nerves more tense. You should try different things...like chamomile tea."

Gavin tried to speak, but felt the words stuck in his throat. He couldn't speak for himself, but he was screaming with alarm in his brain; Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me... 

Why wasn't anyone coming here?

Gavin shifted his eyes to his bandaged as he felt the fingers slowly turn Gavin's hand. 

Please don't break it. 

But contrary to Gavin's opinion, the android only studied his hand. "Well, you took care of your hand. I thought you were one of those people who couldn't take care of yourself, I was wrong." 

The plastic hand in Gavin's hand slid slowly over his arm and then across his neck. 

I need to get out of this. 

The plastic hand reached Gavin's chin and slid Gavin's chin up to make eye contact.

The eyes of the thing seemed to look into his soul. He had the look of a hunter who wanted to hunt his prey. 

He seemed to be having fun just before hunting. 

"Take care of yourself, human. The world is a dangerous place." The hunter's lips curled up with a sinful grin. It plastic hand stroked over purple eyelid as a warning. "Otherwise your face may become much worse than it is."

Android pursed it's lips sarcastically " You're lucky that I'm working here now. If you need protection, you can say..." 

Very close. Very close. Very close. Get the fucking away from me!

Gavin's hands moved out of his control and pushed the body ahead of him with all his might. The plastic standing in front of Gavin would not have guessed Gavin's move because when it's feet staggered back, it's face filled with surprise.

Gavin hurried away from where he stuck between the android and the counter and he hissed as he ran to the exit of the break room, "Stay away from me!"

He didn't stop at the exit when he ran into an officer. Having an officer in the break room didn't help him anymore. 

That killing machine had already released it's fear into Gavin.

*****

Three days had passed since the break room accident. These three days, Gavin was in hell. 

Often; going to get coffee, talking to Tina, discussing a file with another officer. No matter what he was doing, he could feel it eyes on him.

The damn thing was like a radar waiting for him to make a mistake.

Worst of all, it didn't even need to hide it's stare. As Gavin looked on his side to be sure of the correctness of the eyes on him, the gray eyes kept staring at him. 

Until Gavin cuts his gaze. 

He didn't know if it was a competition for that sickly thing, but it seemed to enjoy scare the shit out to Gavin.

When he felt the hairs in his neck shudder as he was drinking coffee with Tina in the break room, he turned his eyes back to where the android was. 

When his eyes crossed with it, he snarled as he lowered his gaze to the table. "This fucking thing looking at me again. I'm so sick of this game." 

With the edge of his eye he saw Tina turn his head to where the android was. There was silence for a while.

"No Gavin, it must be by chance. Android is just looking at the computer." 

When Gavin turned his eyes to what Tina saw, that bastard wasn't really looking, but Gavin realized that when Tina turns her gaze away from the android it's lips slowly curled up cunningly. 

Fucking son of a bitch, It was playing with him again. Gavin felt that his patience had exceeded the limit. He didn't want to be that pricks toy anymore. 

"Fuck this shit, I'm gonna talk to Fowler." He stiffly left his coffee on the table and started to walk into the Fowler's room. He didn't mind Tina calling out after him. He could fix this.

Apparently he couldn't. 

Gavin whined as he begged. "Fowler, you don't understand. This thing is gonna be our end, he is dangerous!" 

Fowler, with a bored expression, left his pen on the table. "No, Gavin, you don't understand. I'm so sick of your android hostility. You have to fix yourself as soon as possible, or this will have a bad impact on your career. " 

"But it threatened me when I didn't do anything!" Fowler's eyebrows frowned upon what he heard. He seemed to understand that this was a serious situation. 

"Do you have proof of this accusation, son?" 

Yes there was. Although the camera of the empty room where he first saw the terminator was not working, the break room's was working. 

"Yeah, three days ago in the break room! You can look at the camera footage. It should be about half an hour after work starts."

Fowler shook his head and signaled Gavin to come near him. Gavin's hands were trembling with excitement when Fowler opened the tapes. 

Now you got caught fucking prick. 

But this excitement was short-lived. 

As they continued to look at the records together, Gavin's excitement turned to worry; where was this record?

Fowler spoke as if to voice Gavin's thoughts. "Where's the threat thing you said, Reed?" 

Gavin swallowed and watched the screen. The date was correct. But neither that thing nor Gavin entered the room at that time. 

This part was true, Gavin could not go to coffee again that day because of fear of experiencing the same events. 

"I-It must be there sir." 

"Where!" He couldn't stop backwards when Fowler shouted him.

He bowed his head as his cheeks flushed with a sense of humiliation.

Fowler's sigh was heard in the room. "How did you get that bruise in your eye, Reed?" 

"In the bar fi-" 

When Fowler started shouting again, Gavin made a great effort not to get down on the floor. "First you're getting into a bar fight, now you're making trouble with androids! They have rights now Reed, I can not dismiss them according to my enjoyment! You're saying that the android threatens you, but you have no evidence nor eyewitness! If you do that bullshit again, you will be disciplined and suspended! Now get out of my room!" 

Gavin said nothing. It was true, and there was no witness. He had nothing to prove what happened. 

The fact that Android was a killing machine only could good for Fowler. In this way, more powerful and durable androids could solve their case much faster. 

He opened to door and walked out. 

After that, he knew that no matter what he said about it, Fowler would not believe him. 

He looked down at the terminator and saw the prick staring at him. It had that curl on it lips again. 

Like it knows what happened. 

It's like it knows how humiliated Gavin is.

It's like it deliberately set this trap. 

Maybe it set it up on purpose. And Gavin fell right into it.

When the curl in that thing's lips slowly turned to grin, it was like a promise that it wasn't the last trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines, you really need to calm down. You too Gavin...


	3. I need to second try.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin was determined not to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good readings~~

Gavin woke up with the sunlight disturbing his eyes. He grunted as he headed towards the bathroom. 

He had nightmares again, and he didn't even want to remember the nightmare. 

Things really started to bother him. 

When he came out of the bathroom, he dried his hair and hurriedly dressed, not wanting to be late for work. 

Although he didn't want to be late for work, he realized he was reluctant to go to work. 

Even though he had worked as a police officer all those years, this reluctance was the first time. He knew why but don't want to say it out loud because of his pride.

Gavin left the house while cursing the gray-eyed android. 

When he got in his car, he sighed. At least there was no traffic. 

While driving the car, his attention shifted to the sound from the police radio. There was a gunshot call. 

He'd better go to the scene. That way, after yesterday's fight with Fowler, maybe he could fix things with the Captain. 

Gavin told the police radio that he was going to the scene and started driving the car there.

*****

When Gavin arrived at the scene, police vehicles caught his attention. This had to be serious. 

He walked past the police barricade and walked into the house. 

There were traces of fluid on the floor, and Gavin didn't really want to know what they were. 

He went through the corridor and went to the bathroom, where smells rose. 

He couldn't help wrinkle his nose with the sight he saw. 

There was a man covered in blood on the floor in the bathroom. 'game over' was written on his chest.

Gavin crouched, wearing his gloves, and began to examine the dead man. 

There were two bullet marks in the upper left chest region, three bullet marks in the stomach region; total of five bullet marks. Judging from the perfection of the writing on his chest, the victim must have been unable to resist. Gavin looked up the victim's hands, there were no signs of rope or holding. In other words, there was nothing possible to prevent the victim's movement while writing. Unless he's dead or dying. 

It was probably written after the victim died. 

But what did 'game over' mean?

Gavin continued to examine; The victim's pants were lowered and there were white wetness on the pants. 

Gavin could guess what it was. 

"It's a sperm." said a deep voice. 

Gavin startled with the voice. He turned his head back, saw Anderson and the terminator. Great. 

Hank stared at Gavin. "What are you doing here, Reed?" 

Gavin slowly stood up from his crouch and made a wry voice. "Anderson, as you can see, I'm a cop, and I'm doing my job like a cop." 

"Looks like you're moving pretty slowly on your own." Hank responded with the same sarcasm.

Gavin couldn't help getting angry. This old drunk thinks he's the best because he's got two android partner. 

Gavin would rather work alone instead of being an android partner. 

He pointed at the terminator and the puppy-looking plastic that was coming into the room from behind it. "I'd rather work alone than have a partner like your plastics." 

When a slight grumbling was heard from the gray-eyed android, Gavin and Hank's eyes were turned to android. 

Gavin tensed for a moment because of the sound from the android, then relieved. Android couldn't do anything to Gavin here. 

Connor, who entered the room, would have heard the conversation as he put his hand on the Lieutenant's shoulder in a protective manner. 

"Is there a problem, Hank?" He didn't forget to stare at Gavin while he spoke. 

Glanced at the gaze of the three, Gavin grunted as he stepped out of the bathroom. He didn't want to argue with anyone until he had his coffee in the morning.

Even though there was a chill in his spine as the terminator's arm rubbed against his shoulder as he walked out of the bathroom, Gavin continued to walk quietly. 

The gun and knife had been thrown into two separate places in the corridor, and the crime scene team had marked of both. 

Gavin walked over to the note-taking police and took off his badge. 

"Hey, I'm Detective Reed. Did you get any information on the suspect's appearance?" 

The police stopped writing and turned to Gavin.

"Hello Detective Reed. No, there is no information about the appearance of the suspect. The neighbors say the man lives alone, but we found evidence in the kitchen and bedroom that a second person lives at home. This may be the person who committed the murder. We sent samples to the lab, waiting for the results. witness in the garden, you can talk if you want. " 

"Okay."

Gavin shook his head and went out to talk to the witness. 

The number of police cars had decreased; There were only a few cops and a crime scene team left. 

As Gavin took off his gloves, the curious crowd had already gathered behind the police tape. 

Gavin didn't understand them. What were they wondering about a dead man? How did he matter how he died? there was nothing to wonder about. 

Gavin headed for the blonde-haired woman standing next to two policemen, and took out his notebook with a pen from his inner pocket.

"Hi, ma'am, I'm Detective Reed. You must be the one who reported it." 

"Y-yes I am" 

"What is your name?" 

"Jessica Melton." He wrote the woman's name in the notebook. 

"Can you tell us how you heard the sounds at the scene and how you reported them?" 

"A-but I already did." 

Gavin sighed impatiently. "I know, ma'am. But I'd appreciate it if you told me too." 

She blinked and lowered her head, started to talking slowly. "I took my son to school and I was going back to my house. I heard gunfire as I passed the victim's house. I was worried when I heard the sounds. I didn't know what to do. When the gunshots were repeated several more times, I immediately ran home to inform the police."

"Why didn't you call on your cell phone?" 

"I didn't have my cell phone at the time." 

Gavin continued to take notes, humming. "And did you know the victim?" 

He saw the woman shake his head. 

"No. I only saw him in the garden a few times." 

Gavin nodded and closed his notebook. 

"Okay. We're done for now. Soon, the police will take you to the department and you will testify and confirm your testimony. "

Without waiting for the woman's response, he headed back to the house, looking for more evidence. 

After half hour, he headed to barricade, looks like he was done at the scene.

When the Gavin stepped out of the barricade, he heard Hank's voice as he put his notebook in his pocket. "Hey stop! Reed, catch him!"

When he returned to the place of sound, a dark-skinned young man passed by. 

Shit, he gotta catch him! 

Holding his gun, he started chasing the young man. 

"Stop police!" 

The young suspect did not seem to stop. On the contrary, he accelerated his speed and turned another street. 

Gavin kept on chasing after, not slowing down. 

The young man was running fast, although he seemed weak. 

He heard Anderson's voice as he ran after the suspect. "Nines, you walk around the other street and try to cut him off! " 

After the sentence he heard, he tried to increase his speed. He should have caught the suspect first. 

"I said stop!" The young man did not listen again. He jumped off the wall in front of him. Although Gavin had difficulty climbing the wall, he managed to. 

God, he was getting old.

After chasing him for a while, they entered the dead end. The only exit was the fire escape to the side building. 

The young suspect would have thought about it, and started climbing the ladder. 

When Gavin came to the front of the ladder, he began to climb before he could catch his breath. 

He was very close to the suspect. Knowing this opportunity, he tried to reach out and grab his ankle. 

The young one shook his foot and saved from Gavin's grip. 

But Gavin was determined. 

He held out his hand and tried to hold it again. This time, the foot hit his stomach, causing his breath to stop. Reflexively his hands dropped from the stairs and he fell down. 

Even though the height was not much, the sudden fall to the ground hurt his back. 

As he writhed in pain on the floor, Gavin could guess that the young man had been shot by the sound of a gunshot. 

He gave a sigh of relief, covered his arm over his eyes, and waited for the pain in his back to pass. Meanwhile, Gavin didn't mind he heard androids and Anderson talking each other. 

Mobility continued for a while. Then Gavin felt a foot poke his side. 

"Hey Reed, you okay?" 

He wanted to laugh at the nonsense of the question, yes he was super. 

The bruise in his eye and the wound in his hand had only recently healed, and now he had pain and possible bruise on his back. He felt great! 

"Yes, I feel great, Anderson!"

He heard a few steps and a whimpering voice, it must have belonged to the suspect. 

"If you're so bad, you can take a day off, we can drive you home."

Gavin thought for a moment. The pain in his back was not so bad, he probably wouldn't feel it after a few hours. Still, it wouldn't be bad if they left Gavin to precinct. Then when he felt better, he could come and get his car.

When he pulled his arm from his eyes, his eyes crossed with gray eyes. 

Fuck, Gavin had forgotten that thing. There was no way he could go in the same car with that killing machine. 

He rushed to his feet. "No! No... I'm okay. See? I can walk... I gotta go now! " 

Without giving Anderson and the androids the opportunity to speak, Gavin began to sprint back down the street.

Although his back hurts every step, it was better than being stuck in the same car with the terminator.

*****

After a long period of work, most of the paperwork was finished. He just had to get Fowler to sign a few files before he went out for break. 

The pain in his back was gone, as he predicted.

He couldn't look at a pair of eyes burning his neck as he took the files and headed for Fowler's room. 

He clicked on the door and went inside after confirmation. After yesterday's argument, Gavin didn't know if Captain was still mad at him, but Gavin had to stay calm. Another fight from this room would only increase the insidious grin on the face of that terminator. 

Fowler frowned when he saw him, but didn't make a sound. Gavin could see the meaning of 'what the fuck do you want now' in his gaze. 

"Captain, I need your signature on these files.

When Captain Fowler lowered his eyes to Gavin's files, the frown in his eyebrows softened. He reached out to Gavin to for the files. 

"Okay, give me." 

Gavin meekly delivered the files to the Captain, waiting for him to sign the files with the same meekness. 

He turned his eyes the glass wall and began to watch precinct. Most people started going out because of break time. 

When the Captain cleared his throat, Gavin realized that he had finished signing the files. He took the files and headed for the door.

As he reached for the door handle, his eye reached Hank and the two plastic pricks,they were going out for a break. 

It was an opportunity. He could talk to Fowler without feeling the laser eyes on him belong that plastic. If Fowler scolded Gavin again, he wouldn't have had to see the sneaky grin from grey eyed plastic when he left the room. 

Before he could stop himself, the words spilled out of his mouth. "Captain, I want to talk to you." 

Without waiting for the Captain's answer, he turned to the Fowler and set his eyes firmly on his face. Gavin could have predicted the conversation would not gonna go well from the grumpiness on the Captain's face, but he should still try. 

"No Reed, I don't want to talk about anything except cases. Especially your android hatred."

Yeah, he was definitely still mad. But that didn't mean Gavin would give up. He just had to try a different tactic. In yesterday's argument, Gavin mentioned that the terminator was dangerous and threatened Gavin, and when Fowler was angry with Gavin because there was no evidence to prove what Gavin said, he couldn't even mentioned that the plastic was constantly looking at Gavin. It was time to say it, but planned and careful. 

Gavin put a sad expression on his face. "I just wanted to say you were right." 

The Captain tried not to reveal his emotions, but Gavin could tell that Fowler was surprised by the slightly raised eyebrows.

Oh right. The Captain was used to Gavin's screams and fights; not silence and acceptance. Gavin was trying this tactic because he knew it. So he could reach the Captain in a different way. 

Gavin lowered his eyes to the floor and began to speak. "I've always hated androids, hurt them and humiliated them."

When Gavin raised his eyes, he didn't see a negative emotion on the Captain's face; so he continued to speak. 

"They're stronger, more durable, and faster than anything else. I know that's why you hire them."

"Reed-" 

Gavin didn't let the Captain speak. "But they're no better at emotions than we are." 

Gavin stopped speaking and measured the tension in the room, still not a problem. 

The Captain made a 'go ahead' sign with his hand. 

Gavin sighed deeply. "I know, like I said, I've always been mean to the androids. Maybe that's why the plas- RK900 keeps bothering me all the time." 

"Gavin I don-" 

"But I've changed now, and I realize they're alive. Have you had any complaints from Connor about me lately? No. Because I don't treating bad him any more, I'm not treating bad any androids no more."

Actually, the part where he wasn't abusing Connor was true. After being beaten in the archive room that day, he was trying not to make much contact with that android to avoid being beaten again. Except for the night he first saw the terminator. He had been saved by chance that night, but he didn't think he'd be so lucky the next time. The fact that androids now have equal rights with people was another reason for not being able to behave badly. He knew that Connor's slightest complaint would return him as a suspension or warning. 

He gave the Captain the opportunity to think for a few seconds. At the end of a few seconds, when nothing came out of the Captain's mouth, Gavin grinned slightly, he could handle it.

"Captain. I feel that the RK900 is looking at me all the time and it keeps me from doing my job. He can do his job under any circumstances but I am a human being and I can't focus on working under the stress of his gaze." 

The captain twisted the pen a few times, thinking. 

A little later he breathed with distress. "So did you talk to the android about this?" 

Of course he didn't. He knew that if he tried to talk about it with android, it would bother him more. Gavin would prefer never talk again in his life, rather than talking to android about it.

But the Captain didn't need to know. 

Gavin struck an innocent expression, striving not to reflect his thoughts on his face. "No. Maybe it's not something he did on purpose. If I bring this up to him, I'm afraid I can't control my nerves during the conversation and I can harm the android." 

"Why do you think you'll harm android?" 

"Captain, you know me. I can get angry very quickly. I don't want to take another disciplinary action because of this."

Fowler put his fingers on the sides of his nose and began to rub. 

While he doing this, Gavin turned his face to the glass wall for control and looked at the terminator's desk, which was still empty. 

Although he knew the plastics were on a lunch break, he still checked them out of hesitation. 

When he heard the Captain's voice, Gavin couldn't help but jump. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing right now, but-" 

"No, Captain-" 

"Don't interrupt me, Reed!" 

Gavin nodded quickly. 

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing right now, but let's say I believe in your game and I wanted proof, do you have any proof?"

"No, but-" 

"So you want me to call android and warn him when there's nothing proven." Fowler's voice was getting harder. 

Gavin swallowed loudly. No. This time he wouldn't lose his chance. If Fowler called android without seeing himself what the plastic did, the plastic could manipulate Fowler by saying that he didn't looked at Gavin, that Gavin had misunderstood, and he could get out of it. Gavin knew that if something like this happened, he would be the one who was hurt, especially by Fowler. 

Gavin hurried to his badge for make his last move and pulled it out to show Fowler.

"I promise on my badge!" He tried to lower his loud voice. "I promise, I just want you to look at the cameras. Then you'll know what I mean. If I'm lying, do what you want; give a warning and a suspension." 

In the last sentence, as his eyes closed, his voice turned into a whisper. "You can fire me if you want." 

Gavin was courageous about this, because he knew that Fowler would never fire Gavin. Whatever happens; Gavin was still one of the best detectives in precinct, and he knew that the Captain couldn't just put Gavin in front of the door because of this. 

Gavin heard the Captain drop his pen on the table.

Gavin opened his eyes and focused on the Captain. 

"Reed, you know I have work to do. I can't babysit you by watching the cameras all the time." 

"You don't always have to look, you can look at it once in a while. You'll see that most of the time he will be looking at me." 

The Captain laughed wryly. "Don't make fun of me, Reed. If Android is constantly looking at you, how does he make time to work on cases and make progress? Does it ever occur to you?" 

That was true, and Gavin wasn't sure how the terminator could do it. How was it working on the files, with it's fake eyes on Gavin like a radar all the time? Maybe it's doing everything in it's supercomputer brain?

'I wish it would try to get things done on the computer like normal people,' Gavin thought.

"I-I don't know, he's the most advanced android so far. He can also do his own work with the computer brain while disturbing me with his looks. You know, the RK800 too can write reports from the brain." 

Fowler focused his eyes on Gavin. 

Gavin felt the sweat glide from his forehead, but focused his hopeful eyes on the Captain. Just a little more... 

"Okay." 

Gavin opened his mouth incredulously. "What?" 

He knew now that he was looking at Fowler like a rabbit seen a car headlights, but he couldn't stop it, his plan worked. 

"I said okay, Gavin. But I'm warning you, if this accusation goes wrong, be prepared to suspend." 

Gavin shook his head enthusiastically, wiping the sweat from his forehead while holding the files in his hands.

"Okay Captain, thank you so much!" 

When the Captain pointed to the door with his hand, he headed for the exit without preventing his grin. 

He was mumbling a happy song on the way to where Tina was waiting to eat together. 

He could have eaten comfortably now. 

This is gonna be the happiest meal Gavin had ever eaten. 

Because he know, soon the android would see the consequences of messing with Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin normally calls androids 'it'. The only reason Gavin calls androids 'he' in this chapter is that he is next to Fowler. With that way he thought he can convince Fowler that he sees the androids alive (which is lie) And he thought he could persuade Fowler to watch Nines' movements from cameras.
> 
> The actual events begin next chapter 😏


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody gotta pay consequences, but who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who added to new chapter...

Gavin entered the interrogation room. There was a young boy at the chair they caught a few days ago, his tired eyes were fixed to his bandaged leg. Gavin walked to him with a deep sigh and put the file in front of him.

"Hello Jason"

There was no answer, young man kept sitting without expression. Gavin sat down slowly in front of the him. 

"Jason Myre. 15 years old. Your parents died last year. Why did you kill your uncle Jason?" 

Young man's lips shaked when he heard his parents, this didn't escape Gavin's attention. He brought his hands closer to the young man to convince him.

The young withdrew with fear. "Don't touch me!" 

Gavin raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't understand the boy's sudden reaction. "Okay, I do not touch you. But you have to tell me something. Can you tell me why you killed your uncle?"

Young man trembled but other than this, he continued to maintain his silence. 

Gavin leaned toward the young, being careful not to touch.

He tried to keep his voice as relaxing as possible. "Look, Jason. The sooner you confess, the less punishment you'll get. You look like a good kid. Come on, tell me." 

"Your friends shot me." He finally spoke. 

"You pushed me." 

Young man turned his eyes to Gavin, his eyes filled with tear. He began to scream at him."Because you were going to imprison me! He deserved it, okay? He deserved it!" 

Detective leaned back in his chair when young yelled, this young man seemed to have serious psychological problems. He passed his hand impatiently through his hair. "Well, Jason. What did he do to you?"

"He was raping me!" tears began to fall from his eyes. "He threatened with his gun and kept touching me! That day when I got out of the bathroom, he tried to rape again, he was drunk. He dropped the gun while I was struggling, so I grabbed the gun and shooted him! I couldn't helped myself. I didn't want him to touch me again!" Gavin was shocked by what he heard as young confessed everything. Was this young man serious? He didn't seem to lie. Did his uncle really raped him? Could a human be that disgusting?

He rubbed his face in distress and looked at the boy. His crying was violent, his shoulders were shaking. Gavin took one of the photos in the file. In the photo, 'game over' was written on the body. He pushed the photo towards the boy. 

"Okay, Jason, calm down. You're safe now. Tell me why did you write this?" 

Young didn't react for a while. As Gavin was about to repeat his question, he wiped his eyes on his shoulder and leaned over. He pulled his nose several times, seemed to be trying to calm himself down.

He was calmer when he spoke again. "He thought it was all a game. Every time I tried to escape, he said to me, 'Don't play with me you slut, I know you want it.' After I killed him, I felt like gonna lost my mind. I felt like he's gonna get up and hurt me again. I did it because I wanted to scrape on his lifeless body that his game was over. To convince myself, to understand that he can't hurt me anymore."

The interrogation was quickly over. This young's life was destroyed by his uncle. Gavin was understood now. The man who was lying lifeless in the picture deserved all of this.

*****

"You look sad, Gavin." Gavin turned his head to the sound he heard from his computer, and when he saw Tina, he tried to wipe his frown. "Yes, because I'm sad."

The smile on Tina's face disappeared. "Why is that?" 

Gavin just shrugged. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Is it about your android obsession again?" 

What Tina said about the obsession made his angry. Gavin wasn't obsessed with androids. He was just telling the truth because no one else seemed to see the truth. 

He grimaced. "I'm not obsessed with androids."

She just nod her head carelessly. "Yes Gavin, you're obsessed. Until two days ago, you were watching RK900. Thank God, you stopped watching." Great. His sour mode was destroyed further.

"Because it was watching me!" His voice was a little loud. Still, he didn't look around to see if anyone had heard. His friend seemed surprised about his sudden outburst. 

Gavin closed his eyes and took deep breaths, counting from zero to ten. He wasn't going to ruin it when he and Fowler just got better, and he just convinced him about android.

He put a fake smile on his face and looked at his friend. "Okay, whatever. Let's close this. Where do we go during break?"

After deciding where to eat and his friend returned to her desk, Gavin stood up to take himself a new coffee. 

He started to walk to the break room while felt ice eyes stared him, but he kept his eyes ahead. 

"Hey Reed!" Anderson called him. 

He paused. "What?" 

"Bring it to me after you're done with yesterday's case file. I have a few things to look at."

"Okay, old man."

"It's lieutenant to yoy. You're also not very young." 

Gavin kept walking. "I'm still younger than you." 

As he stood in front of the coffee machine, he gave a deep breath. He hurriedly poured himself coffee. He didn't want to pressed by terminator like the other day. 

He grabbed his coffee and headed to his desk and sat down, tried to concentrate on the file he was working on.

After a few hours of work, he turned his eyes off the screen, leaned back in his chair and began to stretch. His bottom parts numbed from sitting for a long time. 

He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He turned his head left and right, relaxed and smiled with the bone cracking sound and opened his closed eyes. 

His smile froze when he came eye to eye with plastic prick. 

He's been focusing on his work for two days and avoiding eye contact with it, but it was over now.

When Gavin's smile turned to pout, android's eyes had already begun to lower. It lowered and fixed them somewhere, the edge of it's mouth curled slyly. 

Gavin frowned and looked at the place where android looked. He felt his face flush with what he saw. His shirt was up and some of his skin was visible. That wasn't the bad thing, the bad thing was that the plastic prick was fixed it's eyes there. 

It's eyes were fixed to Gavin's eyes again when he hurriedly lowered his hands and pulled down his shirt.

Gavin looked back at his screen, murmuring curses from inside his mouth. He could still feel his cheeks burning.

*****

"Nines, come to my room!" Fowler's voice echoed in precinct. 

Gavin couldn't stop the hope started rising inside him, was Fowler calling the terminator for what he expected? Still, he didn't look up until he sure the Terminator went to Fowler's room. 

For get a better view of the inside, he took the file Anderson requested and came to his desk. "Anderson, the file you want is here." He gave Hank the file while looking at Fowler's room with curiosity. He could see Fowler talking to Android, but he couldn't see them facial expressions.

 

He felt that the file was taken away from his hands quickly. "Fine. I'll bring it back when I'm done. Where are you looking?" 

He looked at him with Hank's question. "Mind your own business Hank." 

Anderson muttered in a menacing tone, frowning. "I hope the Nines being called has nothing to do with you." 

"How do I know why Fowler called that plastic?" 

Although Hank seemed unconvinced, he didn't get over it. "Okay."

Gavin quickly moved to his desk. He tried to keep himself busy with work, but his eyes were constantly shifting to Fowler's door. Was Fowler angry at the terminator? Could the Terminator fool Fowler? 

It wasn't hard to get the answer. After a while the door opened and android left the Fowler's room. Even if it tried to keep it's face expressionless, it's twitching right eye and red led did not escape Gavin's attention. 

The icy eyes suddenly fixed on Gavin. 

Gavin froze like a rabbit caught in a car headlight. Android looked at him so furious that he thought for a moment that it would be run and strangle him. It was like it was throwing it's poisoned arrows into Gavin's soul. Gavin wanted to swallow, but his dried throat wouldn't let him.

He didn't know how long they looked at each other, but when it's brown-eyed twin came near the terminator, it placed a fake smile on it's face and cut off eye contact. It didn't even make eye contact when it went to it desk. 

Gavin could see Connor and Anderson say something to it worriedly, and it answered them. Yet no one in the group turned their angry gaze on Gavin. 

Weird.

Unwilling to watch any more, he returned his eyes to his screen and started looking the files. 

The young man he questioned this morning came to his mind, his blood was frozed after he interrogated the young man. Although he was almost injured by his young man, he was still a teenager, and his life was ruined by a son of a bitch.

After Gavin listened to the confession of the teenager, he decided not to file a complaint against the teenager for pushing him down the stairs. He was going to do his best to get the young to the minimum punisment. 

He couldn't help himself but jump with the file that was left soudly on his desk. He put his hand on his fastly beating heart. He frowned at the file, the one he gave Hank. The old man wanted to scare him, thinking he was joking.

He turned to shout furiously but felt the words lined up in his throat; Beause thee person behind him wasn't Hank, it was the terminator. It was very close and staring at him with angry eyes.

It narrowed his eyes and hissed at Gavin. "At break, Come to the room where we meet first time." It moved it's face closer and put it's hand menacingly on his shoulder. "I hope you're not too stupid to not to come, detective." 

It glared at Gavin's face a little more, then squeezed his shoulder, leaved and sat down at it's desk as if nothing had happened. 

Everything was happened in a few seconds. Gavin hadn't even had time to figure things out, his heart felt like it would come out of his throat. This plastic was warned by Fowler, how would it still dare to disturb Gavin? Gavin looked at Fowler's room quickly, trying to calm his heart with deep breaths, Fowler was not in his room. He had an early break.

'Great' he thought, 'Of course he would scare me when Fowler was gone.' 

But he knew. Although android threatened him, he wouldn't go to that room. There was no camera in that room, and he couldn't imagine this terminator what would do to him. He never want to be alone with that thing, never.

He rubbed his face with his hands and looked at the clock, there was an hour until break. Somehow he had to leave precinct without being seen by terminator. 

Even though he tried to distract himself with his work, he was looking at the terminator with the edge of his eye, waiting for it to disappear somehow. It didn't take long before he got the chance.

About half an hour later, the android got up, said something to Anderson and Connor and started walking down the hall. It didn't forget to give Gavin a cold look as it walked. 

Gavin waited until it disappeared. When it disappeared, he picked up his jacket and rushed to Tina's desk. 

"Tina hey!" 

His friend raised her eyes from the computer and smiled at him. "Hey, Gavin. What are you doing here?"

Gavin didn't have time for these questions. He should be leaving here and he shouldn't be come back until break was over. "Come on, get up." 

"But there is half more hour until the break?."

"It's okay, Fowler's not here. Come on." While talking, he kept his eyes on the hall where that thing was gone, looking at whether he had returned.

Even though Tina mumbled something, dhe stood up and began to pack her bags when Gavin pulled her arm. 

"Okay. Let's go then." 

He began to drag Tina to the exit. 

"Detective Reed, where are you going?" 

He shaked his hand in the air carelessly, trying not to show his rush when Connor called him. 

"I'm going to eat, plastic. Can't you see?"

"But the-"

He didn't let it finish it's sentence, "I'm hungry, okay? Now shut up." 

He continued to walk, though he heard Anderson's disapprovaling sounds behind him.

Tina didn't comment on what happened. 

The exit was close. He stopped holding Tina's arm and fastened his footsteps. 

"Detective Reed!" The sound he heard caused him to stop for a short time. Nevertheless, he ignored it and approached the door. 

Soon the same sound was heard again."Detective Reed!"

This time Tina tugged his arm. "Gavin, RK900 calling you. Don't you hear?" 

He shook his head. "Forget it, Tina, come on." 

He reached the exit door, opened it and waited for his friend to pass. When he looked at the Terminator, he saw it's clenching his fists. He didn't dare to look at that thing's face and closed the door hurriedly.

*****

He tried to get rid of the uneasiness during the break, but when he turned to precinct, the same emotion was filled again. 

Anderson and his brown eyed plastic hadn't arrived yet, but terminator was there. Gavin could see that his led was swinging between red and yellow and constantly turning. 

He said goodbye to Tina and sat quietly at his desk. 

By the end of the day, there was no other problem, it was time to go home. He glanced around, many people had gone home. Anderson and his androids weren't around.

That was good.

He grimaced when he stood up, he had to pee. 

He'd better go to the bathroom before he gets out. 

He zipped his jacket and walked to the men's bathroom. He opened the bathroom door and looked inside, no one was there. He entered one of the empty stalls and lowered his pants. He felt more and more relieved while he was peeing.

Sudedenly, he heard the bathroom door open and close hard. Step sounds approached, approached and stood in front of his stall, door knocked twice.

Gavin snarled uneasily. "It's not empty." It wasn't even funny, why didn't this person go into one of the other empty toilets? 

The door was knocked again. 

He felt he is getting angry. he shouted. "It's not empty! Go to one of the other empty toilets!" 

The door not knocked again, the step sounds in front of the door went away. 

Gavin relaxed, making sure he was done, pulled his pants up.

After buttoning the button, he opened the door, headed for the sink. He started washing his hands.

It was very stressful for him today. The interrogation of the teenager, the things he heared, and the feel the terminator's gaze on him during the day. Gavin felt very tired, both physically and mentally, all together.

He washed his face in distress and looked in the mirror. The bruise in his eye began to turn yellow, it didn't look as bad as before. He had a tired look in his eyes. 

"You didn't come, detective." He jumped because of the sudden voice. 

Oh, no. 

He knew the owner of that voice very well. 

The ice blue eyes crossed his eyes when he turned his head, and he jumped again. The terminator was standing in front of the bathroom door.

Gavin couldn't stop the high-pitched scream rising from his throat. "What the fuck?!" 

Android growled and began to step towards Gavin, same time Gavin began to step backwards. Gavin was stepping back as it walked towards Gavin. 

This didn't help but make the android even more angry. 

One step, two steps, three steps...

Gavin realized that he could no longer go back when his back hit the wall and that made him swore a curse.

But that thing was still coming towards him. 

"Looks like we have a communication problem, detective. Do you want to solve it?"

"Fuck you!" Gavin shouted and tried to run to the door. This effort came to an end with the android's hand grabbed him by the throat and pushed him hard against the wall.

The fear grew inside him. He tried to push it's hand from his throat, but it didn't help. Android didn't move. With a quick move, it grabbed the detective's wrists too and pushed them together above his head. 

Gavin was completely trapped. 

It brought it's face closer to the detective's face, the black of it's eyes growing. 

"I wouldn't expect you to complain about me to Fowler again, detective."

"G-get the f-fucking away from me you plastic prick!" 

It's hand on his throat tightened until prevented him from breathing. It got a little closer, it's led was a bitter red. "I'm not Connor. You can't treat me like that, Reed." 

Yeah, maybe it was a mistake for Gavin to treat like that to that thing. But now he was not in a position to think about it; it was getting harder to breathe. He tried to get rid of the hand holding his wrists, struggling to get out of the grip of that thing. 

His eyes began to darkened, felt his consciousness began to slip. After sometime, the hand on his throat relaxed when he about the faint. He started coughing as the air filled with his lungs. He was trying to breathe as much as he could.

Ice-cold eyes were on him as he tried to regulate his breath. He took deep breaths, the hands holding his throat and his wrists were still in place. 

Here he was alone with this killing machine. What would this thing do to him? Was it gonna kill him? Since it was able to erase the camera footage in the break room, he could now kill Gavin and destroy his body without being caught. 

"This is called harassment..." his voice trembled as he spoke. 

Android laughed derisively. "I didn't do anything to harass you, detective." He got a little closer. "Yet." 

Gavin's body shivered. His tired body had difficulty standing. Without the hands holding him, he'd already dropped himself.

What he didn't understand was this. If Android gonna kill him, why didn't it kill him right now? The hand on his throat no longer pressing, only menacingly standing there. The hand on his wrists was tight enough to make sure he just couldn't escape. İt was stood before him, staring at Gavin with it's icy eyes, waiting for him to make the wrong move. What was the purpose of this thing, is it like playing with him? Gavin didn't like it at all, it's making him crazy not to know what it wanted. 

He looked helplessly into the eyes of Android and whispered. "What do you want from me?"

Gavin watched it's face change. The angry face turned into a thinking expression, the led turned yellow. İt's kept looking into Gavin's eyes and retreated a little, pulled it's hand off Gavin's throat. 

A few seconds later, it left his wrists too. Gavin gave a relieved breath, but did not move. Just slowly lowered his arms. 

He was really curious about the ungiven answer, what did this thing want from him? Why was it constantly looking at him, why was it so angry with him? Gavin knew he didn't get along well with the androids, but he hadn't done anything it didn't deserve. All he did was complain to Fowler about it's gazing.

And now he was paying consequences of this, not android. 

Android stepped to the side."You can go now, detective." 

Gavin's eyes opened with suprize. He hadn't heard it wrong, that tincan said he could go. He stepped forward cautiously, fearing for it's gonna change his mind. But android did not reacted, just watched. 

Gavin quickly walked to the door. He heard it's voice from behind when he opened the door. "But you can be sure we'll spend more time together soon."

The detective clenched his teeth. No, it wouldn't happen. Even if he knew he was going to die, he wouldn't voluntarily waste time with this plastic. 

"You think so. I won't fall into your traps again, terminator." he finished his sentence and closed the door roughly. 

He didn't see the cunning smile on Android's face and didn't hear the sentences coming out of it's mouth after he leaved to bathroom. If he did, he'd be more afraid than he was. 

"We'll see Gavin."

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, this is my first work. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
